Kiera Jennings
Kiera is the Slot-Spot janitor. But imo she should be the security guard. Shes a hot butch and an alternate dimention version of her literally lives next door to me, ur good pal spi. Personality Kiera is every wlw's dream girl. She's calm and collected and badass. Shes really the only employee of slotspot that has any common sense. Shes not afraid to speak her mind and call people out when she needs to. She works really hard to keep things clean because of how much customers (and eugene) mess up the store. She also helps out everyone else as much as she can, and keeps elliot updated on important things that are happening. She can be a bit unreasonable when it comes to elliot however, as she sees her through gay tinted glasses and thinks she can do no wrong. She's really protective of everyone in the SlotSpot and cares a whole lot about her adopted family. However she WILL make violent threats towards people and will beat people up. She's only killed one person (episode 5). She doesnt like killing or hurting but will when its necessary and then feel bad about it. We are all really worried about her. In summary: Kiera is REALLY FUCKING COOL and I'm gay. Relationships Elliot She and Elliot are gay for each other. Their relationship makes for some great mutual pining. A+ to Ollie, we love you!!!!!! That being said, she's super protective of Elliot and cares a lot about her and helps her when she needs it and is super respectful of Elliot and ALWAYS sides with Elliot in an argument, even when she's wrong. She is also more protective of Elliot then anyone else, she'll deal with problems Elliot might have before Elliot would need to call her, she's strong enough to carry Elliot around bridal style, and the main reason she hasn't asked her out is because she doesnt want to make Elliot uncomfortable. Her favorite things about Elliot are how upbeat she is, her adorable alien obsession, and how she tries her best and rarely gives up Jeremy She and Jeremy are best friends and they love each other a lot and it's really cute. They joined slotspot at the same time and are from the same place before hand. Kennedy She likes to annoy Kennedy sometimes but she cares for him a lot. She calls him out for his issues with self care and recklessness and also totally sided with Elliot when he was in the right which wasn't cool of her. Trivia * Both Kiera and her voice actor are Latina. * Unlike her voice actor, Kiera has never seen an alligator in real life * Kiera is ace * Kiera has been working at SlotSpot for 5 years and is the second oldest employee * Kiera used to play tennis as a kid * Kiera is a grey-aroace. She is canonically attracted to girls. * She's a good decision maker apart from the fact that she's on pills that prevent you from needing to sleep. Goddamn. Just let her get some rest?????? She needs some sleep?????? * she doesn't know what the fuck a bomb looks like and thinks that bombing things is a good plan to deal with space pirates??? *she isn't security cuz that job is stressful and sometimes involves murder, she'd much rather be the janitor *she's super cool and has great hair and tbh I feel like she'd be good at literally everything and she would make a great president of the multiverse * I'm a lesbian and I want her to kiss me * She must be protected at all costs (go to kiera-protection-squad.tumblr.com to keep her safe) Things to Protect Kiera From * Space Capitalism * Guilt from murdering that person * Sleep pill side effects * Her tragic backstory * Ollie's desire to hurt all their characters How to Date Kiera * Be cute * Be awkward * Be a wlw * Probably ask her out first because she's a nervous mess around cute gay people (exhibit A: Elliot)